Life's not a fairytale
by hereforthethrill
Summary: Clarke is betrothed to the future king when she is suddenly kidnapped to a strange place, where she meets a tribe who take her on a journey that changes her life. Although, will her betrothed Prince get in the way of her happy ending, will a friendship ruin her chances? Or will love and intrigue get in the way?
1. It's beyond me

I sometimes think I must be mad for believing that someday I will have rule over myself. Be able to choose what I eat, who I marry, where I go. I will be able to love who I want. But I must believe this you see, or else nothing will get me through the horror that is an arranged marriage. Sure you can grow to love your partner. But it takes time to break down your barriers and let them into your heart. However you know you'll love someone forever if it takes little, less or no time at all.

I am Clarke, daughter of the kings favourite, Jake Griffin and her Majesty's favourite lady's maid, Abby. It safe to say I was a favourite at court. People respected me even from when I was not even able to know what that was. My betrothed, Prince Finn of Arkadia, is the King's son who will one day rule the land with me at his side. I have known Finn since we were very little. We were born practically the same time so there was no need to say we were a perfect match. I like him very much; we get along well and always co-ordinate our outfits at festivals and banquets. However, he has not stayed faithful to me. He has more romances than I have dresses. He says he loves me, he says he will never love anyone else. He must mistake me for his fool.

"I remember my wedding night," My mother rambled on, we were sitting at the table that had the mirror placed that was supposed to bring good omens if you look into it before you wed. I needed these omens. I needed something that was going to help me love Finn. I needed something desperately.

I glared at my mother's reflection as she combed the tangles out of my hair with great force. You could tell she was nervous for her hands shook every so often. She was usually very composed and lady-like however tonight she was aggressive and shaky. Not even my mother could hide her nerves.

"Mother, I will not have any hair left on my head if you continue to tug at my hair with such force. "

She smirked at my reflection and placed a kiss on my forehead. She gave me her usual inspirational talk about life. She finally finished it off with, "I'm so proud of you."

I looked at her with a confused face. "Proud of what?" She was starting to tear up.

"For everything." She said as she brushed away her tears. She would never usually cried, this was getting too emotional for my liking.

"Now, no matter what happens tonight, remember I love you so much and always will." She said and looked away, obviously trying to hide the tears the still were flowing out of her. It was like she was giving me a send off.

"It's alright Mother, It is not like I am going anywhere." She hugged me tightly, to the point where I almost couldn't breathe. "Well, actually down the corridor." I said as we both chuckled lightly to ourselves.

She left me to get changed and went to get some tea. I heard her scurry down the corridor as I went to my closet to get out my dress. I love fashion, in whatever shape or colour a dress came in I tried to make it the best I possibly could. This dress however was the dress to end all other dresses. It was gorgeous, with lace cascading down it in a waterfall fashion, sweeping the floor at the bottom.

Even if the marriage isn't beautiful or what I wanted, the wedding would be.

Mother eventually arrived back; she had changed into her gown now. It was a red velvety pattern, with a darker crimson shawl. She looked stunning. It was no wonder why she was the Queen's favourite as she always seemed to shine out from the crowd. Although, never outshining the queen.

She carried a tray, holding vast amounts of biscuits and cakes. She didn't seem to have an appetite however I was all for the chocolate cake. From then on, everything seems a bit faded. My vision was a bit blurred however I'm pretty sure I made it into my dress and walked down the aisle.

One thing I do remember is that I travelled a long way that night. Someone or something took me somewhere. I remember the bumpy road that I travelled along, a never ending route of bends and turns. The darkness had drawn in and owls hooted in the distance. I felt as though I was dreaming and I may have been as my mind was in a complete slur.

There must have been someone driving me somewhere, someone must have helped me get to where I was because it's beyond me how I would be driving through the woods on my wedding night.

I'm pretty sure I had a fight with a bat and hit it with my shoe.

I'm pretty sure I saw 7 dwarves walk by as I was driven through the haunting wood.

I'm pretty sure there was a deer with two heads.

I'm pretty sure I saw fairies around mushrooms making up spells.

But now come to think of it, I'm pretty sure I was drugged.

I woke up from whatever I had just been through. It was the weirdest experience I'd ever had in my life. However was I still in that state?

A smoky aroma filled the air, as men and women around me mumbled words I couldn't quite make out. I could feel a pang of pain rushing up and down my neck like it had been slept on funny. When I woke up, I soon realised my neck was aching because it had been slept on funny. I was in a cage.

 **AN: Hello! Here is the start of my ten part story! It has a bit of a slow start, but it will hopefully progress in the next chapter. Not much Bellarke in this one, but they will soon meet I can assure you. I do love these characters and there is just something about Clarke and Bellamy that makes me want to swoon over them! Have been wanting to write this historical/fairytale piece after being inspired by others and the thought of how Clarke may not always have choice over her own heart. Bare with me, I am a new writer there may be mistakes or a few dodgy sentences, but hopefully this story will make me better at writing! I am mainly writing this for myself as I do love fantasy/fairytale/whatever you want to call it stories but I thought I might as well put it on here, so if you like it so far, please review! And to those who read this whole authors note, Gold star to you! Until next time...**


	2. Bitter Resentment

My dress was ruined. I was probably more upset about this than the fact I was imprisoned! My mind was racing trying to think of all the unjust things I had done in my life. I once snapped my Mother's hairbrush in two after an argument. I once told my parents I had bought only two dresses but it was more like twenty.

Out of all the sins I had made over my life I couldn't think of anything that made me deserve this. I stank and was covered in dirt and god knows what else. This cage was only big enough for me to sit in cross-legged; it was wooden and had a huge padlock with heavy chains around it. I was never going to escape this. Usually, I could escape from somewhere by saying I was ill or it was tired and needed to go to bed. However, I don't think those excuses would pay off now.

There were around 20 people standing around me paying no attention to me. I could just make out what they were saying; my vision and hearing were still not back to normal.

"If we go now then we may be able to get to the city by Friday," a woman said, her hair was dark and seemed to be wearing trousers. This place was already alien to me.

"Okay sounds good, a four day trip into the city will use up all of our food, so we're going to have to make no stops," another voice said but I couldn't quite make out who said it.

"And then we can sell Blondie to Jack in the city, I'm sure he'll have good use for her."

What?! I am going to be sold! Unless someone else was Blondie, but I'm pretty sure I was the only fair-haired person around for miles. These people wore camouflage-like clothing, men and women dressed alike the only difference was the feminine looks or the long hair that made the women stand out.

I was unnaturally calm. I didn't seem to be panicking which was slightly weird but it was too hard to move. I had been curled up in a ball; my legs were starting to go numb. This numbness travelled to most other parts of my body. I think it was the shock that was keeping me this way.

A girl started to approach me. She was very bonnie, tall and hair which flowed in the wind like it is described in books. She had a hip in her walk and you could tell all the men found her irresistible as their mouths drooled as she strode past.

What was she doing? She was coming towards me, the prisoner. If this was back at court, I would be stranded for days, without food or drink, sharing a cell with the live stock. A treacherous place to go and was dreaded by all. However, here we were. I was about to get human contact. And not even torturous contact. Well, I hope.

"Don't worry," She said with a smile on her face, this was the best thing to be hearing at this time, a little relief travelled through me. "You'll be back in your precious city in no time" It was almost sarcastic, but I didn't know if she was being kind to me.

"What do you mean? I hear I am to be sold like an animal." I said impulsively, I was not going to return the somewhat kindness she had just given me. I was locked up in a small wooden prison to be fair.

"Yes, but not to a horrible life. You'll be treated well you just might not sleep in the same bed every night if you get what I mean." She crouched beside me. A sudden shock ran through me as I realised what she had just said. Who were these people? She was silent for a few minutes as she realised the news needed to sink in.

"Why so scared? Like you have never done the worst to be able to eat that night. We all must get by somehow." She smiled, "Look, there is not much I can do, I came over here to apologise," She started to whisper now. "I do not like the way we live, but there is no other choice for you have found us and we must get rid of you, and to kill such an innocent looking person didn't seem right."

It was very strange. Here was a complete stranger telling me her life story whilst I was locked up, vulnerable to everything in sight. She obviously felt empathy for me. Woman to woman we could relate to how scary being a girl with no protection could be. But yet she was still going to sell me like a product in the market.

"I don't have any control over what is going to happen to you, our leader says we must get rid of all intruders. And we found you so we must. "

Then it dawned on me. How did they find me? A soon to be princess was in the woods with a lot of scary looking people who say they are going to do a lot of scary things.

"How did you find me?" I asked trying to sound strong but my voice was uncontrollable as my emotion level was on a high.

"The question really should be how did you find us? You were just lying outside our camp. The camp we thought was unfindable, yet there you were unconscious in a shaggy looking dress. So as I said the question should really be how did you find us?"

"I don't know, one minute I was soon to be married to the Prince, the next minute I'm here"

"Woah, the Prince? Didn't realise you would be _one of them._ Sounds like someone doesn't want you to be wed" She said, a little friendly in her tone.

I smiled, it was nice someone being so forward. Everyone back at court was always weary of me, being so highborn.

"Octavia, Octavia Blake." She grinned.

"Clarke, Clarke Griffin." I replied. I, however, did not grin back. I needed to make sure I did not forget that this Octavia Blake and her people were soon to sell me off to a crazy man who wanted to do crazy things.

"Okay, Clarke Griffin I am going to find my brother, I will be back don't you worry."

She just got up and left. And I jumped back to reality as I realised I was still stuck in this tiny box, unable to do anything. Perhaps I could escape at some point. I could try and lure them to let me out and make a run for it. But these people knew what they were doing.

But I did feel empathy for them. For, if I had not trespassed they would have never harmed a hair on my body. But still was this the best way to punish me? Perhaps if I told them the real story of how I was drugged to them, and how I did not mean to come to their camp.

The people around me were still mumbling until there was a silence, and a path was made clear. I saw Octavia. She walked behind a taller looking man, who looked very similar to her. He had freckles dotted all over his face and looked rough like he had been rolling around in mud. He walked tall and had a stern look on his face. He was walking towards me.

I felt like an animal in a zoo. People came up close and stared at me as if I was some wild species.

"Clarke Griffin?" he asked, more like ordered. He stared at me for a while"Please will someone let the princess out of the cage."

Why was he letting me out?

"Nothing has changed Princess, you are just free to walk about, not free to run away." He stared me in the eye. His face never changed from its stern expression as we never broke contact. All I felt was bitter resentment as this man, clearly the leader of the pack was the one imprisoning me.

"We leave at dawn everyone, get some rest" His voice echoed.

 **AN: I fell like quite a wishy-washy chapter but it will help for the next one. Hope you're enjoying. Getting a bit more adventurous now, a little bit more... exciting.**


	3. Is this what you live for?

Jasper has been following me round all day. He even slept by my side that night time. Fair enough you don't want me to run away, but leaving me with this boy may have been a bad idea. He was very kind, in the morning, after sleeping in a hammock-like bed, he took me to breakfast. We ate and talked together, I don't know how this wasn't anything but freedom, as long as I stayed within the camp, I was allowed to walk about. I met Raven, the girl who I had heard whilst I was in the cage. She was also lovely, it seemed they were all friends and lived a pretty normal life. I learnt all this in the morning, before we set off.

I had not changed clothes; I was still in this filthy looking dress. I could not stand it, I wreaked and yet there seemed to be no sort of washing place on the camp. I asked Raven and she gave me some clothes, trousers. They were actually more comfortable than I thought, but I felt very much like the odd one out when I did not know how to put trousers on. I need to remember who I am; I can't just put a pair of trousers on and forget I ever wore a dress.

Jasper showed me to a horse, a fine looking one, with a gorgeous golden mane. I instantly adored her. He told me she was one of the best they had.

"She's called Joules." Jasper said, obviously reading my mind I was in love with her. "She is usually Bellamy's but he said you could have her for today."

"Why?" I asked

"I think it's because he feels guilty for what he's about to do, but he'd never say it out loud. He is a very good leader, Bellamy. Even if it feels like the wrong thing to do, he will always go with the right thing."

He still didn't turn my mind. This Bellamy, whether good or bad, was sending me away to a life I would never wish on my worst enemy. Whatever he did to make the journey there better, would not change the destination we were headed.

Me and Jasper set off, and joined on the end of the parade of people ready to go.

I thought about why the camp didn't want to be found, but still travelled into the city. I find it very odd how suspicions haven't arisen. If I get back, I need to tell Finn to make security better, to know whats coming in and out of the city's walls. Keep everyone safe. Who knows what these people could do? Jasper carried a blade in his pocket; I saw it when he jumped up onto his horse. These people have weapons; they could attack at any point. And we may not be ready.

"Why don't you want to be found Jasper?" I asked again.

"You ask to many questions my lady," he said, even though I was his prisoner he seemed to show more respect to me than I did to him.

"Yes, but why do you have to something so severe to the people that find you, make sure they never tell anyone of your whereabouts?"

"Ever heard of Robin hood?" I nodded, "We are doing the same as him, robbing from the rich giving to the poor. Your precious Prince and his father are not good people my lady, they are just as bad as we," he said.

"They do whats best for our people, you wouldn't understand," I replied, a little snobbishly perhaps, but my protective instinct came over Finn. He just shrugged it off, he didn't agree with me.

Finn was probably wondering about where I'd gone. I mean it must have been a surprise when I did not come down the aisle. But who wouldn't have wanted us to go down the aisle? We were the perfect match, on paper.

Joules trotted along, we'd been travelling for a good few hours, and god knows how long I travelled when I was drugged. I saw Bellamy and another guy riding side by side, he kept looking back on me, as if to say, you can't escape. I glared at him every time he did and all he did was smirk. It was all a game to him, winding me up.

The next time he looked back he indicated to Jasper to leave me, I didn't want him to, as much as I hated having a professional stalker; he was good company and a sort-of friend in a flock of enemies. Instead he stopped and hung back so he could join me, the last thing I wanted.

"Enjoying Joules Princess?" he asked, for someone who was about to sell me for prostitution he had a very smug look on his face.

"Yes, very much so, until you came over." I replied.

"Why so sassy?" his smug grin grew larger, I could've hit him there and then.

"You're selling me like a slave,"

"You intruded on my camp,"

"Ahhh, but that was an accident."

"I'm afraid I can't just take your word princess, you would run back and tell you little prince all about us right now so you could see us locked up," he replied, without stumbling on his words.

I just looked away and tried to concentrate on riding Joules. Everyone had begun to earwig on our conversation, obviously loving all the action taking place. But from then on the action wasn't just coming from us.

An arrow hit the tree behind Bellamy, missing him by the tiniest fraction. There was a moment when we both looked into each other's eyes and I could see a little bit of terror, he was afraid.

Someone shouted, "Get down!" I took Joules behind a huge Birch tree, got off her and tried to calm her down.

Mostly everyone else did this, except for people who had bows and arrows in their bags and fired back. Bellamy had disappeared but his voice could still be heard as I heard him shout fire. Another arrow flew near me and I saw the carvings in the end of them, they were the royal seal. It was Finn; he had come to save me.

I looked around the tree; it was definitely a royal troop as they wore the colours. They were resilient, they were not about to back down. The whole reason for this was me.

I needed to stop them, the camp didn't deserve this. I was going to try and escape to them, but there would be no chance, I would be killed in an instant. I peered round the tree again, but this time, I saw Finn, he was shouting orders. It meant he cares; he truly cares for me, coming to save me. A little contentment ran through me, a smile brought to my face.

But God did not favour Finn today; I heard a scream, my eyes met with Joules, who was calm until. God did not favour me either, Joules rose up feet in the air, knocking me over. I lay for a few seconds on the hard ground; listening to the war around me. I saw Bellamy who was not backing down, Finn was going to die. To my rescue came a royal guard, he picked me up and started to run. I was still in a state of shock as I started to realise what was going on. He was a tall man, the same sort of build as Bellamy.

"My Lady Clarke, we have come to save you, everything will be okay now," he said, "I need you to speak to me, don't lose gain of your conscience,"

I recognised him as one of the King's guard; I couldn't really remember his name, something like Adrian.

"I'm going to be a whore," I mumbled, my words hard to make out, "They are going to sell me to become a prostitute,"

"Not now my lady, not now." He looked at me, I wondered how he was so naturally talking to me, although he was running and carrying me at the same time, "We have you now, you can go home."

My lip rose at one side of my face, I was in no condition to do a full smile. The river was up ahead; the water lapsed against the river banks, and held a steady current.

"We have to cross now my lady, I will have to put you down."

Hurriedly, I put my toe into the stream. I never knew why people froze to death, not drowned out at sea. I now knew why. The icy river sent a shiver through my body, when it got to the crotch area I was ready to faint due to the coldness. I could hear people running now, a stampede of horses was coming our way, and the camp had beaten the royal guard. I knew I had to run now, but I just couldn't, however much Adrian encouraged me.

Arrows were now being fired from every direction, we had no chance.

"You go Adrian, it is me they want, not you, go," I ordered, in the bossiest tone I could do.

"I will never leave you my lady, it is my duty to look after-"

And that's when it hit him. An arrow pierced through his abdomen, knocking him dead in seconds. I screamed. Never had I seen bloodshed and this was the worst first experience I could ask for. If I had moved faster, if I had sucked up and got to the other side he wouldn't have died. He died because of me.

A silence ascended from the angry army of campers. All that could be heard was my cries over Adrian, as I knelt over him, no longer aware of the icy river which once sent a shiver through my body.

Bellamy came down to the bank; he was the first to speak,

"Princess, I know you're in shock, but you need to come out of the river or you will die too."

"Do you take happiness from bloodshed?" I paused "Is this what you live for? To see others suffer? " I said, sorrow was evident in every word. Tears were flooding out my eyes, my face was heating up.

He just looked down at the floor. He obviously did not take happiness from what was unfolding before him.

"I do what has to be done," He simply said, and asked for my hand. I knew I agreed with him, if it was any other person, they would have done the same. I kissed Adrian on the cheek, I knew he had a family, I knew he had children of his own; children who are now without a father. I had to leave him there, as unjust as it may seem, to be able to survive we sometimes must do the unjust.

I took Bellamy's hand; they gripped onto mine as I struggled out of the water, my knees as weak as a baby deer's. I realised the vast audience watching from the top of the hill, they had expressionless faces, yet were all somehow wounded, I saw Jasper who gave me a slight smile. I am glad he was not one to face to fate of Adrian's. He too didn't deserve to die.

Octavia came to my aid with some sort of blanket and wrapped it around me. "These couple of days have been a lot to take in princess, remember that." She sympathetically said, "But this is what reality is like outside the castle walls, we can't all have a happy ending."

Bellamy picked me up, my legs flung over his arms, my head resting on his chest. He was warm, sweaty from battle. I nuzzled into his chest, I could hear his heart beat, it was racing. He was probably in the same state of shock as I. I hated him so much, yet his warmth brought me some comfort. Some comfort I had so terribly missed the last few days.

"What are we going to do with you princess? You've only been here a few days and look whats happened!" he jokily said, trying to cheer me up. I hid a smile, but I'm sure he saw it.

The most bizarre thing was, is that instead of getting someone else to take me, he got up onto his horse and place me on his knee, I was holding onto his shoulders. He was looking out for me, looking after me.

And the more bizarre thing was, is that I was no longer looking out for Finn. Until that moment, I had completely forgotten about him, for all I know he could be dead. But at that exact moment in time, when I was being held by Bellamy, I didn't seem to care.

 **AN: Poor Adrian.**


	4. Dance with the Princess

I woke up, feeling refreshed, but with sore eyes. I recalled the events of yesterday, how Adrian had died, how Finn had been wounded in the leg, how Bellamy carried me. I recognised my surroundings instantly, I had only been here for only 24 hours before, but this camp was something to remember. There were more people than I had previously thought. You wondered how they have lived for so long out here in the woods, in total secrecy. I mean everyone has their secrets, I for one know that Finn has been screwing Raven, one of my lady's maids. But I don't let it bother me; I never let her know that this makes me weak; I let her know it makes me stronger. I never get how he can go about with any girl he wants, night after night, yet I cannot for I must retain my virtue. He can have me, and someone he loves. However, I can only have him. I came out of a tent; my bed was a blanket on the floor made of fur skin. They were obviously good hunters. I for one had never shot a bow and arrow; however I had picked up a few sword skills in my free time at the palace.

I felt slightly intimidated; these people live side by side, regardless of race or gender. Leading the life they wanted to live. They were warriors, who would never back down. I am starting to think of who got me here, who wanted me out of the life I was living. Perhaps it was Raven, maybe she wanted to marry Finn. The cake must have been poisoned as I had not eaten anything before that day, which is how I must have got stranded in the woods. But why didn't my mother receive the same fate? What is she is out here in the alien forest, but wasn't as fortunate as I to come across human civilisation? What if she was not out there anymore?

Gloomy clouds dominated the skies, as I saw Octavia and a boy, a muscular looking guy with tattoos across his body. Surprisingly, no one was guarding my tent, I could escape at any point, but actually, and I wouldn't be able to do it like you say it. A patrol of guards stormed around the camp, making sure no funny business was going on. There were circles of tents around a huge fire pit placed in the centre of the camp. I can't imagine how amazing the bonfires could be everyone sat around.

But as expected, here Jasper was hanging about outside, holding some fresh clothes for me to get changed into. In my tent, which I called mine, as I seemed to share it with no one. I say mine, but I had no personal possessions. I didn't know what to call home anymore. I was prisoner here, and with my luck, there is no chance of me escaping. And even if I did, I don't know which direction to run in. I don't know how to survive in the wilderness.

I come out to find Jasper feeling a little nervous. "Princess, we are not taking you back to the city."

"I gathered Jasper, Whatever else you do I'm sure will be punishable enough," I replied.

"Yes, but Princess, you will never go home again." He said, quite solemnly.

"Isn't that the point of this Jasper? I have come to terms with it, no need to be sad, isn't that what you wanted all along?"

No, I have not come to terms with it. I need Finn; I need to be near him. I need my mother; I need to be near my mother.

A certain drag is pulling me back; your home will always be your home regardless of what happens in your life. These people were strangely nice to me, smiling, comforting me when I walk by them. But nothing can stop my thought of Home.

"Ah, Princess, recovered from your dear friend's death?" Bellamy approached me; he however, was not so comforting. I ignored his rudeness; I decided to keep myself to myself, if I had any chance of being allowed any freedom, so I could try and escape.

"Look, I am sorry but there are greater things to worry about," He said, I looked at him but showed no respect. He wore different clothes today, his shirt a little too tight. For a man who lived in this century, he showed no sign of it. In fact, the camp showed no sign of it. You'd never know that there was a city with princes and princesses a few miles away.

"Tonight we are holding a feast, we are celebrating a marriage between my sister and my soon to be brother and law." He said, a little held back. You could tell he had a protective instinct over her. Although I hadn't seen much intimacy between the two, I could see he loved her very much.

I nodded. I didn't understand why they were having it now, if we were supposed to be in the city right now, doing whatever crime they usually commit.

"Go and talk to Octavia, she will find something for you to do," he ordered but in a friendly tone. I found it all very strange, to strange for my liking.

"And what are you going to do?" I asked, being the nosey person I am. It may have come off a little rude, something I could never ask a man at court, but this wasn't court, this was camp.

"Run my people; make sure wedding preparations are going to plan." He replied. We locked eyes for a few moments, they weren't awkward, they were just intense.

I walked away, a little hip in my step, I don't know why I did this, I was being the tiniest bit flirty, even though I was betrothed, and that he probably wouldn't even notice. But I could feel his stare burning through my back, he was watching alright. Everyone saw me as I went past, I felt pretty, like they were staring at me for the way I was, not the status I was.

I eventually found Octavia, she wasn't nervous, not showing a sign of anxiousness.

"Ah, Clarke, How are you? I am getting married can you believe it? Today, Bellamy finally let me! I am to be married!"

I looked at her, a sarcastic smile on my face, I was not in the mood to be all cheery, as I said, and I would keep myself to myself.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Clarke, I completely forgot." She said coming to comfort me.

"Forget what?" I said, confused how attentive she was.

"Your wedding, how you were supposed to marry your Finn, your Prince." She replied.

I had completely forgotten about it. That I was supposed to be getting married before I was kidnapped.

"It's fine," I said, "now, come one let's get ready, what can I do?"

Besides Jasper, Octavia felt like my only other allie, she always spoke to me in a friendly tone, but not a forced one, a real one. Another blonde haired girl and I got Octavia ready; we followed her round all day, until it was finally time for her dress. I don't know where they got the right material for this, but it was beautiful, even prettier than my own. Her hair was in a twisted braid, she looked gorgeous.

A hint of Bellamy came out in her, the same smile. I noticed this when he walked into the room, and saw her. Probably astonished by how well she scrubbed up.

"Brother, what do you think?" she asked, he was still standing there, mouth wide open. I giggled, I couldn't help it. I admired how he found her so beautiful. He did have some good emotion in him, deep down, somewhere.

The wedding was also beautiful, he walked her down the aisle, was a bit hesitant to let her go, but he did. And it was a wonderful service. There was no real religious aspect to it, like there would be in the city, but just a union of love.

The after party was just as big and bold, as music was played, everyone dancing. Like a scene in a book. I was still accompanied by Jasper; they probably knew this would be my best time to make an escape.

For a secret camp, they blasted songs from guitars and drums. Jasper and I danced to many, he was very good, and he told me how he had learnt to dance from his Grandma, who had also lived in the camp. It had obviously been here for decades.

He however was taken over by many others; everyone seemed to want to dance with the princess. I for one loved dancing, but my only dancing partner had been Finn, he was all I ever knew.

Eventually, and I knew it was coming, Bellamy came over. I had watched him sit and drink at the side with his pals and then he had made a direct approach to me. Perhaps I felt intimidated, perhaps I felt special.

"Princess," he spoke, "May I have this dance?"

I locked eyes with him, and glared for a second, did I really want to take his hand? After all, he was imprisoning me.

I rolled my eyes, turned away and headed for Jasper who was now sitting down; I didn't want to talk to him, never mind dance. But soon my hand was caught, and I was whisked away. He led me around the small space that was made for dancing and soon we had an audience.

"Why did you ask me, if I didn't have a choice?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"To add the effect," he replied, returning the grin.

We were very good together, good timing, good rhythm, and good chemistry.

"You know Princess," he started, "I just want to make sure your okay." I looked at him confused; here he was my captor, saying he wanted to make sure I was okay.

"I would be much better, if I was not here," I said

"Ah, but princess, there is not much we can do about that, so for the time being, you'll have to stay here."

"For the time-being?"

"We'll see. Plus how is a castle not any more imprisonment than this?" he stated. I didn't want to but I agreed. There was no difference, except it was more fun being here.

We talked about my life at the castle and more as I we danced and danced some more.

"You know you're gorgeous Princess," he blurted out, being very upfront. I blushed; I loathed compliments as much as I loved them. I just smiled. I didn't know how to reply. No one, not even Finn had ever called me gorgeous.


	5. My life before my eyes

Time began to fly past me like I'd never seen. Soon, leaves were falling off the trees and the camp smelled of autumn aromas. Octavia and I often just sat in the leaves and looked up to the sky. I spent a lot of time with her; never had I been so close with anyone like this before. We told each other most things, bitched about anyone who got on our nerves and even got dressed in front of each other.

"Clarke, it's getting dark, we better head back," she said, brushing off the leaves and twigs stuck to her.

I agreed and started to walk with her, she was different today, I don't know why, but she wasn't her usual self.

"Octavia, tell me." I ordered, sounding quite rude but had to get my point across.

"Tell you what?"

"What's up with you, you're not yourself"

She sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

"A season has gone Clarke. And soon it will be winter, and I have nothing brewing inside my belly."

I saw her fear; to not be fertile was to be cursed.

"But why today? Sometimes, it takes years for a baby to be born. It takes time; you can't expect a baby to be here by tomorrow." I reassured her.

"I know that, but I really thought this time it would work. But I got my period this morning."

I was a little shocked by her confrontation, no women had ever told me about their cycle before.

We got back to camp and she left me for her husband. She couldn't come and talk to me until our eyes were too heavy. No, she had duties. Jasper eventually caught up with me, I always try and escape him, he still follows me round, and it's nearly been 3 months.

"My Lady, please make it look like I had gone with you. Bellamy will get angry."

Ah yes, I forgot, this man needed to know my whereabouts at all times of day otherwise he may have a panic attack.

"Jasper, can you at least try to persuade Bellamy that I am not going to run away?"

"He would murder me." I looked at him coldly. "My Lady."

"Fine then take me to him"

We walked through the maze of tents, to get to the biggest of them all, the food hall. How could I have guessed that he would be here of all places.

"My Lady, let me introdu-"It was too late I stormed in to find Bellamy with his pals, merrily drinking beer, celebrating something.

"Bellamy Blake, I need to ask a favour." I stopped at the entrance and realised there were more people in there then I had previously thought.

"Oh really princess, "His friends exchanged a few laughs and smirks. "What can I do for you?"

"I have been here for 3 months, "

"And a fine 3 months it has been princess,"

He had got up by now, and started to walk towards me. His feet made a large echo every time they touched the floor, making his macho presence aware to everyone.

"Yes, well don't you think it's time that Jasper stopped following me round?"

His smirk vanished off his face. "If that's what you really want, but I'm not sure Jasper would agree,"

He replied trying to make it seem like Jaspers opinion.

"Yes, he says he does," I said, looking at him. He had fear painted on his face like Bellamy was going to swallow him whole.

"Leave us," He ordered to everyone in the tent, including many a whore sprawled across each man's lap. They left in an instant. "And you Jasper," Jasper nodded and bowed.

"Princess, I want to make you an official part of my tribe."

"Official?" I asked

"Yes, so that you are part of us, you are one of us and only us."

I wanted to say yes, this camp was becoming my home, Octavia, Jasper, Monty; they all had become a part of me. And then there was Bellamy. He ate with me every night, he dances with me the same way he did at Octavia's wedding. He had accepted me.

But then there was home. I had a kingdom that relied on me. I had a duty, I had a fiancé and yet here I was all alone in the woods with a freckled, blue eyed, tall, muscular, handsome stranger. My heart yearned for him, I could not deny, I always stopped myself when I felt we were becoming too flirtatious. But it would be a sin to turn my back on Finn, even if I loved Bellamy. I had to put duty before love.

"No."

"No what?"

"No I cannot. I will not, I-I can't Bellamy. I'm sorry. But I can't." I could not tell him why.

"Why? Is this not good enough for you princess, I am sorry I cannot provide for you like a castle could, I'm sorry you do not have the material for you to make your dresses, I am sorry that I am not as good for you as your prince but surely-"

"You're not as good for me?"

"Look, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you?" He obviously felt the same, he had become red, his gorgeous cheeks, his sharp jaw line was flushed with embarrassment.

"Look Princess, if you will not stay for this luxury of freedom, stay for Octavia, she needs you, she needs a friend, stay for me, I need you."

"You don't need me Bellamy, you have your whores, they make you happy, you have friends that worship you, and you don't need me."

I was trying to hide myself away in my cape; tears began to come out of my eyes. I had begun to care for this man, my captor, he was making me cry and I never cried. It is my duty to be strong, not for the sake of me but for others.

"I do," He said, stepping closer towards me, his hand taking down my cape. He brushed away my tears. I buried my head in his chest, I muffled

"But we must do what is best for our people Bellamy" He lifted my chin up our bodies so close we radiated heat. His hands brushed through my hair, his intimacy giving me great comfort. Our lips were so close to touching, but Lincoln had stormed through the door,

"Sir, we have-"He averted his eyes, "Sir, I am so sorry but we are being attacked,"

He stood up straighter and followed Lincoln out of the tent, yet he still held my hand with a strong hold. It was Finn, again.

They had already started to kill people; the royal guard was already in the camp. Someone gave Bellamy a sword, "Hide." He looked at me, for a second but then began to help his people. There was also Finn staring at me, in the middle of the battle, he had seen me come out with Bellamy.

Everything slowed down for me my life before my eyes, Lincoln was murdering people in cold blood, slicing off anyone's head who dared challenge him. Bellamy was the same, they may have been by themselves in this lonely wood, but they sure knew how to scare off anyone who wasn't one of them.

I was caught by both of my hands; the royal guard had lifted me up. I screamed for them to put me down, I wanted to help them, they needed my help. They lifted me into a carriage, somehow considering my constant kicking and screaming, but Bellamy and Octavia had heard. My dress was caught in the door of the carriage they had locked it, and I had no chance of escape, my mind raced through the possible consequences for Bellamy, what would he do, would he kill Finn?

The other door of the carriage opened and in climbed Finn. "Clarke!" He exclaimed, he leaned into me, forcing his tongue into my mouth, "Boy, have I missed you"

That was a lie. I had tears coming our my eyes and I looked the other way out of the window Bellamy was running towards me, but he was too late Finn, the royal guard and I were away in a flash, horses galloping by each of my sides. "Why are you crying Clarke?" Finn asked "You get to come home."


	6. The night of my wedding

He could have run faster, he could have made it. But he let me go. He let me go because its what he thought I wanted. He put me before him. And yes, I might have had it coming, but I had been away from him for a week, and I pined for him like a mother to its babe.

Finn was unusually intimate. He was probably jealous of the fact I was holding another man's hand and not his. He had moved the wedding to tomorrow. I had to put on my dress all over again. I was suspicious that my mother was the one who had kidnapped me, she was not happy about my return. But I had to continue. I couldn't stop my life and go back to him. I had to do what is right.

The night of my wedding. I was only at that camp for 3 months and yet I had dreamed of spending this with Octavia and talking and giggling about my groom to be. Yet I was here alone, no mother, no friends. I was a Princess and it is my duty to do what is right for my people.

I keep telling myself this over and over again, and then somehow I'll be convinced it is true. I have no other choice. There is no other way out of this now.

A knock at the door summoned me from my day dream. It was my mother. "Hello, sweetheart, are you ready?" She came in and shut the door.

"Mother, I'll never be ready for this, but does it make a difference?"

She looked at me with disgust, never had I made a crude comment like this before. "What is going on Clarke Griffin? What had happened to the girl I knew 3 months ago?"

"You know exactly what happened mother, I am sure that you are the one who had me kidnapped."

"Why would I do such a thing for you? I want what is best for you." She had a mysterious tone. I knew she was hiding something.

"This is not what's best for me mother. I have seen what the world is like outside these castle walls, I am not made to walk around these hallways all day long. If you really loved me you would let me out of here and-"

"I did let you put of here!" She exclaimed. In a hushed but serious tone.

I was surprised. I had a slight feeling she had something to do with my capture, but I hadn't really processed what this meant.

"What?" I whispered a tear coming to my eye, "You did that to me?"

"Clarke, please let me explain." She came towards me, but I backed away. I was sobbing like a little child. My own mother, one of the only people I trusted in this castle, had betrayed me, had usurped me.

"No, Mother, what possible explanation can you have for this?"

"Because Clarke, I wanted you to know that there was more to life than sewing dresses and serving men. I met someone when I was very young, who showed me a whole other world. A society that is run by men, power and wealth. I despised it, so much so that I often defied the system that ran within it. However, I loved this person so that I gave up my other life, and ran away with him. I still think of who I could've become if I'd stayed where I was, but I am happy here, where I am, however much I disagree with it. But you would not be. You needed to know what my life was like, to know that there is a world that is honest and kind. Maybe still run by men, but men who are trustworthy and will not hurt you in anyway."

I stared long and hard at her. All this was to make me see what was outside the castle walls? To see what her life was like once upon a time?

"You used to live there didn't you." I stated

"Yes." She replied. "I knew it would be safe for you and that it could become your home. To get you away from this evil man who wants to marry you."

"He's not evil Mother,"

"Well, whatever you may think, you cannot go back there. I gave you that chance and you came home."

"That was not my fault Finn rescued me."

"Don't tell me like it was a rescue, you didn't want to be rescued you stupid girl. But somehow you let him."

I was crying buckets, this all didn't make sense.

"Mother please,"

"No, Clarke, get yourself together and stop being so foolish. You are going to be a princess so behave like one instantly."

She wiped my tears away with her hands, she cupped the side of my head and said; "Life is not a fairytale, not many people get their happy ending and if they do, it's at the expense of others."

 **AN: Thank you so much for the response! I'm glad some of you like it, here is a quick chapter to start of the new year! Please follow and review if you are liking the story!**


	7. My knight in shining armour

Mother led me to my father, looking proud of me in my white dress. An occasion happy for him, which meant it was happy for me. My mother was right, I had to go on and forget about what had happened. There was nothing I could do to stop what was about to happen. 

"You look gorgeous my dear," My father said, sweetly. This gave me flashbacks to when Bellamy called me gorgeous, how he said it even when I wasn't all glammed up for my wedding.

"Thank you Sir," I replied.

My mother left us, as Raven helped me untangle my veil and train, my father linking arms with me the whole time. I was the last to leave the palace, A princess must ride alone on her wedding day, it was a tradition. The carriage was spectacular, flowers decorated the doors and the footmen were wearing their finest riding gear.

I got into this carriage, thinking of how much more glamorous my life was about to be. A life where everywhere was decorated with flowers. The footmen closed the door, but as they did I recognised their faces, it was Jasper and another camp member. I gasped, my hand cupping my mouth. I was about to say something to them but the carriage had already started moving.

"Princess, who knew you could scrub up this well?" I turned around, and there he was sitting across from me, in all his glory. Bellamy. My knight in shining armour.

"You're here—you're actually here!" I squealed.

"Yes and I'm here to take you back, if that's what you want." He replied, glancing outside the window.

I so wanted to touch him, and kiss him all over. But I couldn't. Who knew someone you only knew for a few months could become so irristable? Someone who you were willing to give up your life for?

But we had been in this situation before.

"You know I can't Bellamy, I told youI-I-I can't do this. I need to do whats right, to,"

"So you are willing to stay in this dreary life, a life you loathe, just to _do whats right?"_

I nodded, I looked up as I could feel tears forming and I didn't want to run my make up for my wedding.

"I don't know any different, people need me here."

"I need you Clarke! Do you not realise how agonising these weeks have been?" A fully grown man was opening himself out to me, expressing his emotions. No one had ever done this before.

"You don't think I need you too Bellamy! I have been so lost without you, but I hardly know you and-"

"Then get to know me Clarke," He moved towards me sat next to me, I put my hand and his. I was here saying we couldn't be together but I couldn't contain myself. He was so lustrous, and here he was giving himself to me.

"We clash, we will fight, we will hate each other."

"I'm willing to hate you if you are," He said, one eyebrow going up as well as one side of his lip. I couldn't then help it. I crashed our lips together, me leaning over him. His arms were all over my body, grabbing my ass, my hair, my thighs. I unbuckled his trousers as he pulled my dress sleeves. We clicked and worked together so well.

My virtue was what men thought was my most prized possession, yet here I was willing to give it up to a man I had met in the forest a few weeks ago. I had to put a halt to it.

I stopped myself our lips still close, our bodies still touching.

"I'll come with you Bellamy, but I cannot do this here and now," I said, anxious of his reply. He had obviously been with many girls, he knew his way around me.

If it was Finn, he wouldn't have stopped, he would have done it against my will. He did not care. But Bellamy understood. He nodded his head.

The trip was a long way back, I slept in Bellamy's arms most the way. I was half asleep as I could feel Bellamy stroking my hair. This is what my life would be now, the thought had sunk in. Without any consideration, I had given my life up in a heartbeat. I would have to become someone new, I would have to become my own person now. My mother, Finn, my father, everyone would become a distant memory. And I never said goodbye. Perhaps, it was for the better.

I woke up, but instead of being in the carriage I was now in my old tent, surrounded by furs and blankets. To be honest, it felt like home.

I ran outside, everyone was waiting for me. Jasper, Octavia, Monty. Joules the horse was even here.

"We thought, since you were still in your wedding dress, that we could put it to some use," Octavia smiled.

"That's if you want to," Jasper added, "No one is forcing you." I smirked, i had forgotten how caring he was. I nodded and smiled, I didn't say anything.

They told me to mount Joules and would take me to my wedding. I got there to find the same set up as Octavia's wedding, but it was mine. And my knight in shining armour was standing at the end.

I used to think I was mad for believing I could rule over myself. Choose what I ate, what i wore, who I married. But then I took in charge of my own destiny. Sure, there were people who helped me along the way. But I am not alone in this world; I must make the most of the people around me.

My happy ending did come at the expense of others, but they would move on, they would forgive and forget. For this world is filled with strange lands, and princes and princesses. Life is a fairytale and this is my happy ever after.

 **AN: Awww. My Bellarke heart aches for them so. After writing this, however good or bad, makes me ship them even harder! Not bad for a first story? It was a bit wishy washy in places, but had a nice Bellarke storyline. Sorry to those who were hoping for death or worse. But there you go, my first fanfiction. Thank you to those who reviewed or followed. It means a lot. I hope you all get the happy ending you deserve.**


End file.
